New Check Point
Runned out of gas, the three decided to walk on foot until a house is nearby. Will's mech-suit powered down and he got out. The three get closer to the house and went inside. Rita: There's nothing here. Let's keep going. - As both Rita and Will looked around the house, Kiva went to the basement and finds a blue sparkle inside a crate. Kiva: Hey, I found this blue sparkle inside a crate. Reia (Com-Link): That could be anything at this point. Try to open it and make sure. - Using her Keyblade, Kiva opened the crate and finds Aqua's core, relieved that the Cyberman didn't get to it first. Kiva: Wow.. It is Aqua's core! Reia (Com-Link): Nice job, Kiva. You know, that would upgrade your blizzard spells too. Kiva: Sweet! - Kiva moved her Keyblade close to the core and her weapon glowed twice. Reia (Com-Link): Okay, that's the last upgraded spell you need. Plus, you just learned Deep Freeze. Kiva: Wait... Deep Freeze? What is that?? Reia (Com-Link): Well, when surrounded by enemies, use this spell and it'll freeze them in their tracks. Here's a kicker- If you use a fire spell on a freezed enemy, that'll do massive damage to them. Kiva: Okay. What am I supposed to do with the core? Reia (Com-Link): Oh, right.. There should be a small teleport device in the garage there. It's blinking red and yellow. See if you can find it. - Kiva rushed to the garage when she spotted Will fixing Rita's wound in the back. Kiva: Will, what happened? Will: She got hit, I'm trying to repair this wound. Rita: Found the keys, Kiva? Kiva: What are you talking about? Will: We found a helicopter, but the keys got lost. I'm sure they're around here somewhere. Kiva: Anyway, have you seen a red and yellow blinking around here? Rita: Try near the garage door. - Kiva looked and found it. Kiva then returned to the basement with Aqua's core still there. Kiva: Okay, still there. Just need to attach this, press the button and..poof. - Aqua's core teleported back to the starship. Reia (Com-Link): Nice work, Kiva. That'll calm Marta down for a while. The scroll is now 75 percent finished. All there's left is the important files on the Infinity Stones and what Thanos is planning. Kiva: Alright. Reia (Com-Link): You've done what you can here. Come on back and-- Uh no... Kiva: What's wrong? Reia (Com-Link): A Cyberman has been spotted! If that thing destroys the helicopter, killing both Rita and Will, he won't might respawn correctly. You got to stop it, draw its attention. Kiva: No problem, Reia. I'm on it. - Kiva rushed over to the Cyberman and summoned her Keyblade for battle. Kiva: Hey, Cyberman! I think you need to chill out. Cyberman 3: Keyblade Master detected. Kiva: Here goes nothing. Deep Freeze!!! - Kiva swings around and the Cyberman is frozen on its tracks. Kiva: Now then time for the heat. Fire! - Upon using a fire spell, the Cyberman exploded on impact, parts have been scrapped across the ground. Kiva: Yes! Reia (Com-Link): Wow.. Can definitely see the explosion from here. Kiva: I know. What a sight, huh? Reia (Com-Link): You bet. Alright, come on back. - Kiva then teleported back to the starship as both got killed by incoming mimics. Category:Scenes